


Sun Always Rises

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Chapter 820
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his lost chance at revenge, Marco thought he was content in his self-imposed exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Always Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not going to be how it happens in canon, but this was immediately what came to mind after chapter 820 and I finally had a chance to write it! Thank you very much to [ ImperialMint ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint) for betaing and checking my bird behavior and being so encouraging and wonderful and amazing.

Marco perched on one of the highest branches in the tallest tree on the island that still had cover, patiently preening his feathers in the brilliant sun. Warmth soaked into him as the light glinted off his feathers as he meticulously attended to each feather. It was times like these that he could almost bring himself to forget, the sun driving away the shadows of shame and failure that always hung over him.

His mood dimmed, and he shook himself, trying to chase off the memories in addition to dust. But they wouldn’t go away, no matter how long he gave himself over to being a bird. On good days, he could almost forget, but he had too many memories, of Ace, of Whitebeard. There was always something to remind him, even in the jungle, away from humanity, where everyone knew how he’d failed his family, not once, but twice.

Three if you counted not being able to keep them together after it all, but the quest for revenge that had driven them after Marineford had been weak glue, easily dissolved in their defeat. They would always be family, but they had to go their own ways. Without Whitebeard, staying together was too risky. 

The wind blew gently, and Marco resumed his preening, determined to shake off his thoughts. Voices drifted on the breeze, and he paused, lifting his head to catch the sounds better. This island was uninhabited and for good reason. The animals here were dangerous to those not prepared for them, and Marco warred with his better nature, before giving in with a sigh. It would be better to let them be scared off, but he could at least ensure they escaped with their lives.

He took off with barely a rustle of leaves, relishing in his own stealth. The last people he’d aided had caught a glimpse of him, and it was possible people now knew where he’d settled down. If that was the case he’d end up having to move on, but there were plenty of islands to explore.

A pang tore through him at that thought, and Marco ruthlessly shoved down an image of Ace on deck, vibrating with excitement as they docked somewhere new. He would spy on them from a distance, and they’d never know he was there with human sight, and then he could stay. But first to find out who they were.

He wheeled in the sky, angling in toward shore where the voices were coming from. He didn’t recognize the boat but it flew the standard of the Mink tribe, and Marco took care to swoop down silently. Smugness radiated from him as he landed with as little sound as possible when he landed a few trees away from the group of people. The people of the Mink Tribe had excellent senses, and a couple of them turned to look, but they attributed the sound he’d made to the monkeys in the same tree.

Marco settled himself into the cover of the branches and observed the group below him. His eyes widened when they landed on his old friend Nekomamushi. So they were here for him then. There were a few other minks and strangely enough, two humans, whom he was sure he didn’t  know, but something about them rang of familiarity nonetheless.

“He’s been spotted here by a number of people,” Nekomamushi said to the man and woman standing next to him. “He’s not transformed since the battle, at least not that anyone has heard of.”

“It seems he doesn’t want to be found then,” the woman said as she adjusted her sunglasses, and Marco scoffed silently. If she knew he didn’t want to be found why were they here bothering him?

“I hope for his sake as well as ours he comes for this.” Nekomamushi stared off into the trees, sadness marring his eyes. “He’s a good friend, and he doesn’t deserve to be alone, no matter what he thinks.” 

The man with them turned to look directly at Marco, blatantly holding his gaze for a minute, before looking into the forest beyond them.

“I don’t know about this guys. I think I have I-don’t-want-to-explore-the-creepy-island-in-the-New-World-without-Luffy-disease. I feel it getting stronger. I won’t be able to go on.” The woman looked at him curiously, while Nekomamushi looked as baffled as Marco felt. How had the man noticed him when Nekomamushi hadn’t?

“So if Senchou-san were here, you’d be okay with it?” the woman asked. “You really have grown, Usopp.”

“Rooooobin, you’ll make me blush!” Usopp followed his words and flushed as he rubbed the back of his head. “Anyway, if this Marco wanted to help Luffy, wouldn’t we have seen him by now?” Marco glared at the back of his head. The gall of calling him out for something when he knew he was watching. Or maybe this man didn’t know he was the one they were looking for, though Marco would think his flames would give him away. The New World was filled with stranger creatures than he though.

Nekomamushi crossed his arms and sighed. “It’s quite likely that Marco hasn’t even heard Luffy is alive. I would think he’d be eager to help Ace’s little brother,” Marco’s head shot up at that, and his eyes widened. Usopp’s back stiffened at his movement, and Marco suddenly realized how he knew them. They were Luffy’s crew. Ace’s little brother was looking for him, needed him. “But he’s been out of society since well before the news that you lot have returned, even with you causing quite a stir.”

Marco was out of the tree before he’d realized he’d made a decision, screeching a battle cry that had everyone leaping, except Robin, who merely smiled and bowed slightly. Usopp screamed and ducked under Nekomamushi, while Marco settled on the rail of the boat, which creaked rather alarmingly at the weight. He did so with great dignity and called imperiously out for them to take him to Luffy. 

“Why hello, Phoenix-san. I suppose you heard us?” Robin inquired politely, as Nekomamushi tackled him in a hug. Marco shook himself free and went back to Robin’s shoulder, smoothing his ruffled feathers and glaring. Part of him was impressed by how easily she held his weight, but he dragged his mind back to what mattered. He chirped commandingly when none of them offered more information. Was Luffy okay? Why did he need help? Marco tugged Robin toward the boat and she laughed.

“It seems he’s eager to help us.”

“Marco,” Nekomamushi said, his eyes bright, “it’s good to see you!” He frowned when Marco just huffed at him. “Will you not change back, old friend?” Marco puffed up his head feathers and tensed as he ignored Nekomamushi’s concerned eyes, staring pointedly away. 

“I think that’s a no,” Robin said lightly before turning up to look at him. “We’ve come to ask for your help, Phoenix-san. Luffy has challenged Kaido, and we would like to invite you into our alliance.”

“We have joined with Luffy and his allies. We will meet up with them on Wano to gather the samurai when he gets back from rescuing Sanji from Big Mam’s plans.” Marco shifted from foot to foot, ruffling his feathers up again and hissing silently. Ace’s little brother was fighting  _ two _ Yonko at once? A familiar mix of resignation, amusement, and stupefaction washed over him and with it a rising tide of grief that was somehow more bearable than earlier today. 

He shoved it down and shook himself and resettled his feathers and nodded. When they didn’t move fast enough he chirped and urged Robin to the boat with his head. Why they had to stand around and gab while Ace’s little brother needed him, he would never understand.

* * *

 

The trip to Wano took longer than Marco was comfortable with. He spent the trip in the crowsnest, perched on the railing, coming down to be social rarely. He knew Nekomamushi watched him, worried eyes that followed him, but Robin and Usopp treated him like being a massive bird was normal. Robin would read to him in the crowsnest and sometimes Usopp would join them and tell them one of his patently made up stories. 

The whole time he itched to throw himself into the air and hunt down Luffy, but Robin, seeming to read his mind, told him of his stealth mission. The fastest way to find him was to go to the meeting point, but the few days journey dragged at him. Marco pushed aside the feelings being back at sea dragged up, focusing on Luffy and what it would take for him to beat Kaido. It had to have been two years since Marineford, and if he was anything like his brother, after that day, he would have worked to get stronger, but Kaido was an opponent they would have taken seriously even when Whitebeard was in his prime.

Relief washed over him when Usopp spotted land on the third day, and he launched himself into the air to circle the boat, scouting ahead of the island. Not everyone here would be welcoming to them, but after a year of isolation, Marco was itching for a fight. 

As they drew nearer shore, a flash of yellow caught Marco’s eye, and he swooped ahead of the boat, racing for the man running around on shore. Luffy hadn’t noticed him yet, but even from this distance his hat was a distinctive beacon. Further down the coast, he saw a ship docked a hundred yards from Luffy, a group of people huddled around a blazing bonfire, and Marco snorted. Leaving to explore a dangerous unknown island by oneself certainly ran in the family. 

Luffy was approaching something lying on the beach, and Marco’s eyes widened and he put on a burst of speed when he recognized the serpentine creature sleeping in the sand. He wasn’t fast enough though, and Luffy had already reached out and stroked a velvet-soft paw, blinking curiously at the three meter long snake-creature. They had four cat paws, Marco remembered, and razor sharp shark teeth they weren’t afraid to use on people. The creature uncoiled, hissing, and lunged at Luffy far faster than he’d been expecting. 

Marco arrived just before the teeth closed on Luffy’s throat, kicking the creature’s jaw and transforming to human so he could tackle Luffy out of the way. 

“Wha-- oh, hey Pineapple-man!” Luffy grinned at him, a bittersweet blast of memory, and they simultaneously sidestepped the next strike of the creature. It was really rather cute once you got over the trying to eat you part, Marco mused.

“Still haven’t grown out of the habit of getting yourself eaten, have you?” Marco asked and laughed when Luffy pouted at him and crossed his arms. Luffy glared at the creature over Marco’s shoulder, and it whimpered and fell into unconsciousness before Marco could turn around. He raised his brows, studying Luffy and nodding approvingly.

“I don’t have a habit of being eaten!” Luffy protested, and Marco just raised a brow at him and sighed.

“Kid, save it for someone who didn’t have to sit through an infinite number of stories about you,” Marco said, and Luffy’s grin melted into something softer, sadder.

“Ace told stories about me?”

“We could never get him to shut up about you,” Marco said and ruffled Luffy’s hair, his face aching from the unaccustomed act of smiling. “Now, what’s this about an alliance?”


End file.
